


Monstruoso amor.

by Toporouseka



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toporouseka/pseuds/Toporouseka
Summary: Abusaron de nuestra hospitalidad, nosotros les ofrecimos un lugar al cual pudieran llamar hogar y como agradecimiento nos expulsaron de ella, imponiendo sus costumbres sobre la nuestra, nos saquearon y sometieron solo por ser muy diferentes a ustedes casi llevándonos a la extinción.¡Y para su mala suerte los pocos que quedamos aun no lo olvidamos!
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Toffee (Star vs. The Forces Of Evil), Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Capitulo 1: "Mewnipendencia"

**Author's Note:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mías. Voy aclarar que aquí hay 3 sexos hombres, mujeres y donceles.
> 
> También quiero aclarar que Marco Díaz no es de la tierra si no de Mewni siendo un monstruo.

Esta es la versión de la historia contado por nuestros ancestros del día que ellos llaman Mewnipendencia de cómo fuimos sometidos por ellos, nadie supo de donde vinieron pero llegaron para quedarse, al principio los recibimos con los brazos abiertos accediendo compartir nuestras tierras con ellos ya que no tenía un lugar en donde habitar en tranquilidad y a nadie parecía importarle que empezaran a construir su gran reino pero al avanzar su construcción notaron que ellos se empezaban a expandirse de más de lo que necesitaban.

La mayoría de los de nuestra raza se empezaban a incomodar ya que podaban muchos árboles dejando a los animales a la intemperie, destruyendo los hermosos paisajes que los monstruos trataban de proteger y cuidar, al pensar que podían razonar y llegar a un acuerdo enviaron a un representante pero pasaron días, semanas y meses sin saber de nuestro dicho representante.

Tuvo que pasar un año de la estadía de los invasores para dejarles claro su mensaje de que no pretendían tener trato con seres como nosotros, enviando el cuerpo sin vida de su compatriota los historiadores de nuestra raza describieron la manera violenta en que se encontraba el cadáver y su manera tan ruin de simplemente botar al cadáver como si fuera basura, al día siguiente empezaron a quemar sus reservas de maizales con la intención de hacerlos partir más lejos de su ahora lo que consideraban "su territorio".

Cada vez la relación de nuestros ancestros con los invasores empezaba a verse más tensa y se creó un odio irracional por ambos lados, comenzando por simples advertencias de no meterse en el territorio que correspondía a cada especie pero repentinamente ya sentían que no podíamos coexistir en el mismo lugar, planeándose por ambos lados una próxima guerra.

Así que los representantes de cada especie de monstruos empezaron a coordinarse para exterminar a un enemigo en común, llevando a toda una generación en una interminable guerra del cual no sabríamos si podríamos ganar ya que su armamento era superior a la nuestra, muchos sabían que era un caso perdido y era un suicidio pero no les importo si iban a morir seria peleando por su gente, su familia y su hogar.

Pero toda esperanza empeoro por la primera reina de Mewni su nombre era Urania Butterfly empezó utilizar un poder llamado magia dándoles más ventajas a sus enemigos dándoles derrotas y humillaciones a nuestros ancestros al ser vencidos por una niña, ella utilizo su barita para deshacerse de los monstruos llegando a exterminar y desaparecer a razas enteras.

Dejándolos sin opción más que rendirse ante ese aterrador poder ya que la guerra estaba perdida, muchos de los que quedaban eran mujeres, niños o ancianos incapacitados para poder continuar una guerra. La reina Urania conmovida y "piadosa" perdono la vida de los monstruos con la condición de que no volvieran cruzarse con ellos, obligados alejarse lo más que pudieran de su reino y con ello dejo que vivieran en paz.

La falsa paz entre ellos se convirtió en una fachada ya que por generaciones la mayoría de las reinas intentaban acabar con nuestra especie por considerarnos una amenaza para ellos, era inevitable no tener contacto con ellos ya que la mayoría de las tierras fértiles se encontraban de su lado y por hambre robaban unas cuantas reservas de sus cosechas, para tratar de alimentar a sus familias.

Fueron épocas muy sombrías hasta que surgió la reina Eclipsa que durante la guerra llego a enamorarse de un monstruo del príncipe obscuro de nombre Globgor un demonio cuyo tamaño descomunal y apetito voraz por los mewmanos ya que decía que su sabor les parecía el más sabroso que había probado. Su extraño amor entre ellos fue más fuerte que el odio que existía entre las dos razas, llevando a que la reina empezara a tratar de mejorar la vida de los monstruos.

Pero Globgor advirtió que la guerra no parecía por terminarse ya que el rencor aún seguía en la mayoría de los monstruos y ahora ellos se habían dividido en dos bandos, los que buscaban la paz y los que definitivamente los querían hacer pagar todo el daño causado a su raza, haciendo que Eclipsa ideara un conjuro para evitar el conflicto entre especies.

Al ver que la guerra se había disipado la reina decidió seguir su corazón e ideales huyendo con el amor de su vida cosa que no le agrado al consejo de magia y a su marido, desterrándola a ella y a él a una prisión de cristal poniendo a otra reina en su lugar.

Nuevamente tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que se retomara la guerra y los Septarian al ver que la amenaza del conjuro ya no existía, decidieron continuar con su lucha por recuperar sus tierras hasta las últimas consecuencias llegando a matar a la reina Comet tendiéndole una trampa. Quien fue planeado por el general Toffe aprovechando la buena voluntad de hacer las paces.

Creyeron erróneamente que al dejar a una niña al trono les daría ventaja y no tener dificultades en darle fin a los usurpadores, que equivocados estaban ya que a pesar de su inexperiencia en combate logro asustar a los monstruos con un hechizo que se creía muerto.

Ahora los monstros también se habían dividido en reinos, la familia de los Lucitor quienes gobernaban en el Inframundo, perdieron la confianza de algunos de los monstruos debido a que la princesa Wrathmelior se casó con un mewmano, los Avarius quienes habían perdido su primer reino debido a que su primogénito Ludo se apropió de él ganándose el favor de los monstruos debido a que su familia tenía tratos con los Butterfly y la familia Díaz quienes gobernaban en los mares quienes aún se mantenían neutros.

Esta historia concluye con lo que le paso a mis padres y eran del bando pacifico ellos mantuvieron su neutralidad ante la guerra eligiendo no participar en la batalla pues les pareció de lo más despreciable atacar por la espalda, la reina Moon ya era toda una mujer y con ello trajo a su heredera llamada Star teniendo la misma edad que yo su primogénito Marco.

Convocaron una reunión con la reina a los del consejo con las mejores intenciones, citándola en un lugar que nadie pudiera intervenir y por extraño que parezca ellos accedieron en favorecer la petición, con esperanza finalmente llego el día de su reunión y se despidieron cálidamente de mí, si hubiera sabido que sería la última vez que sentiría el abrazo de mi padre y beso de madre dejaría que lo hicieran con más tiempo y decirles lo mucho que los amo.

Ese día fue marcado en mí ya que mis padres nunca volvieron a casa, finalmente lo que más temía se había vuelto realidad la muerte de mis padres, encontraron los cuerpos con marcas que los que habían hecho eso eran los mewmanos y como único heredero tenía que tomar responsabilidades desde una temprana edad, entrenado sin descanso alguno en mente y cuerpo alimentando mi alma de odio y sed de venganza a cada que se apellidara Butterfly.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 2:¿Amigos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mías.

Hoy era un día especial debido a que la princesa Star Butterfly recibiría la responsabilidad de recibir la varita de la familia y su madre, la reina Moon esta algo preocupada ya que su hija era demasiado inquieta para obtener aun la magia. Pero tenía que entregárselo ya que a la edad de quince años se tenía que aprender a usarla.

Veía con impaciensa el momento ansiado de tener la varita al fin en sus manos, dando brinquitos de emoción y queriendo apurar el discurso de su madre. Star era una jovencita de piel clara, cabello largo rubio, ojos azules y de sus mejillas destacaban marcas de corazón, descendiente de la familia real.

-Star por favor esto no es un juguete utilízalo con responsabilidad-aconsejo a su progenitora mirándola con seriedad y vio cómo su hija asentía frenéticamente hacia ella, sin escuchar lo que decía haciendo que su madre se molestara.

-Si mamá-en cuanto le entrego la barita este cambio de forma a su gusto.

En los mares era otra historia, Marco Díaz dejaría su corona de príncipe por uno de rey, veía como la consejera de sus padres le colocaba la corona que le perteneció a su padre-Marco Díaz a partir de este momento nuestras vidas dependerán sobre las decisiones que tomes en el futuro, las aguas te protegerán y tus ancestros te encaminaran-el joven veía hacia al frente a su gente, pensando en lo que realizaría a partir de ahora.

Al ser reconocido como el monarca ahora tendría más control en su reino, no sería cuestionado por la consejera que quería evitar una guerra. Todos esos años pensó sobre su estrategia en contra de los mewmanos, estudiando los libros que encontró sobre los ancestros y táctica en las batallas enemigas, como los soldados solorianos.

El joven rey doncel de la edad de 16 años, tenía el cabello purpura de color obscuro, piel morada, ojos marrones y lo que destacaba de él era su brazo derecho de pulpo heredado de parte de sus antecesores. También gracias a sus informantes sabía que la princesa había recibido la barita, era una oportunidad para tratar de arrebatársela y poder destruirlo.

La magia no era más que una fuente destrucción y desgracias, desde su aparición los mewmanos se creían invencibles e intocables.

Al terminar su ceremonia se dirigió inmediatamente a su trono y ver cómo le entregaban tributo, vio cómo su futura consejera se acercaba cautelosa aun lado de el-¿Qué sucede Jackie?-vio como ella esquivaba su mirada con cara de preocupación.

-No vas a desistir de la idea ¿No es así?-Jackie era a lo que llamaban sirena, su cabello era ondulado sobresaliendo su mechón azul, ojos aguamarina y en sus mejillas una pequitas. A sus treinta años ahora era quien tendría que cubrir las espaldas al nuevo rey.

Y tenía varias preocupaciones en lo que él estaba a punto de hacer de ahora en adelante, hacer una guerra encontrar de los mewmanos era algo arriesgado y poco sensato ya que por fin se encontraban en paz. Cuando era más pequeña ella presencio la guerra más de cerca y lo que implicaba para la gente común.

-Sé que estas preocupada ¿Pero enserió crees que esta paz sea real?-

-Talvez no lo sea pero estamos prosperando y nuestra gente es feliz-

-Bueno si cuestionas mi autoridad, creo que deberías dejar tu puesto para alguien más-fue directo, asombrando a su consejera, claramente ya no era un niño al cual podría seguir manipulando. No por poder si no por la seguridad de los demás, aun sentía responsabilidad hacia Marco y no quería abandonarlo.

-Discúlpame su alteza, no volveré a objetar-

-Me parece bien-

Al ver quien seguía en la fila no pudo ocultar su rostro de desagrado ¿Un mensajero de Mewni? Los monstruos marinos no podían ocultar su incomodidad por la presencia de un extraño en su territorio-Rey Marco, la reina Moon ha solicitado su presencia para poder felicitarlo por su coronación y tener diálogos políticos entre nuestros reinos-avanzo con la incitación real en mano hacia el niño, pero inmediatamente al poner una paso cerca de su espacio personal dos guardias se interpusieron en su camino.

-¿Qué esa hostilidad muchachos? Dejen que se acerque-fingió amabilidad ante el enemigo, haciendo que sus guerreros le cedieran el paso.

El vocero rápidamente le dejo la invitación para poder retirarse, Marco rápidamente abrió el mensaje para poder ver la invitación-Talvez podamos llegar a un acuerdo en común-trato de disuadir al joven.

-O quizás sea una trampa, pero podemos sacar ventaja para anteponer nuestras posiciones-Jackie intrigada se cuestionó lo que planeaba hacer al ir de visita al reino. Pero vio como Marco se levantó de su trono para irse a sus aposentos sin decirle ni una sola palabra.

Al llegar a su habitación fue en busca de su libro de anotaciones de las debilidades mewmanos, al estar en territorio enemigo tendría que hacer varios apuntes-Janna ¿Qué haces aquí?-vio cómo su amiga de infancia se divertía en hurgar nuevamente sus cosas sin su permiso.

Janna es bípeda al igual que el solo que sus orejas eran tipo aletas, su cabello era azul obscuro al igual que su piel solo que más claro y ojos marrones. Ella era uno de sus guarda espaldas es por eso que podía entrar libremente por sus aposentos-Así que fuiste invitado a la boca del lobo ¿Piensas ir?-paso el objeto que estaba esculcando a un lado y se puso de pie encarando a su amigo.

-Si quiero saber sus intenciones conmigo, puede ser muy intrigante estar fuera del agua por unos días-

-También en desventaja ya que no estarás precisamente en tus terrenos, no veo opción más que acompañarte en tus locuras como siempre-vio cómo su amiga ajustaba su traje dando entender de que está preparada para el viaje-Supongo que Jackie se quedara a cargo de tu puesto-.

-Es lo suficiente apta para el puesto, mantendrá de pie el reino en lo que regreso-

La chica sonrió, guiñándole un ojo afirmando su complicidad y fue hacia la puerta para dejar a solas a Marco para que se prepara para su viaje.

A la mañana siguiente dio las instrucciones a Jackie para dejarla como su representante en su ausencia, a pesar de tener diferencias en cuanto sus objetivos sabía que su concejera no lo traicionaría-Mucha suerte mi rey-pronuncio melancólica, abrazándolo sin importar nada más.

-Regresare pronto-correspondió a su abrazo, Marco poseía un conjunto de traje y corbata, de colores negros.

Al ir hacia su carruaje su amiga se levantó su casco, observando su vestimenta-Pareces pingüino su majestad-rio de su formalidad en su ropa.

Marco rio ante el comentario, tomando su equipaje con su tentáculo mostrando su gran fuerza al subirlo en un solo movimiento, al ver que todo está en su lugar subió a su transporte dando instrucciones de su destino.

La reina Moon se encontraba en el comedor cuando finalmente llego el mensaje de afirmación de la llegada del niño rey. Sentía empatía por el muchacho ya que su experiencia se parecía a la suya y quería que se uniera a su alianza con ellos, a pesar de tener diferencias claras quería borrar rencores pasados después de todo habían tenido una buena relación sus antepasados.

Finalmente fue en dirección a su entrada para darle la bienvenida a sus tierras a los seres marinos, su marido estaba a su lado al igual que su impaciente hija-¿Sera un tritón? ¿Tendrá un solo ojo?-empezó por enumerar las cosas que había escuchado de los monstruos marinos, sonriendo hacia el horizonte en donde tendría que llegar el carruaje.

Vio que las visitas se estacionaban enfrente de su entrada, saliendo primeramente Janna gritando las presentaciones adecuadas al rey, era algo repetitivo pero eran gajes del oficio. Marco mostrando su sonrisa más resplandeciente a los reyes y Moon vio con apatía al pequeño al confirmar que era solo un pequeño que tuvo que hacerse desde muy joven del reino.

-Rey Marco le doy la grata bienvenida a Mewni-tomo rudamente del brazo a su marido para que se presentara ante el niño y como algo sorprendido se presentó-Y ella es la princesa Star-vio como la chica empezó a ponérsele encima observando su piel y tentáculo.

-¡Me gusta tu piel! ¿Puedes cambiarlo de color?-Marco vio que la chica no conocía el espacio personal, dándole gusto al capricho a la princesa cambiando de color-¡Oh eres genial! ¡Vamos quiero mostrarte mi cuarto!-tomo su mano para llevárselo.

-Star puedes ir a jugar más tarde con nuestro invitado, ahora viene a ver unos asuntos reales importantes-sonó molesta al ver que quería llevárselo a jugar.

La rubia simplemente mostro su desagrado entrelazando sus brazos en forma negativa, mirando a otro lado-Bien...no te preocupes regreso más tarde-susurro al chico, marchándose a otro lado.

Ahora se encontraba en una reunión con la reina y con los de la alta comisión de magia, Marco mostraba en su rostro tranquilidad absoluta esperando escucharlos-Rey Marco como vera lo hemos reunido aquí para proponer un convenio con los de su clase-hablo un ente hecho de cristal que poseía manos de serpiente, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Rhombulos.

¿Clase? Pensó Marco sin mostrar su molestia al ser clasificado como seres extraños a ellos.

-Este convenio beneficiara a tu reino de muchas maneras si accedes solo jurar lealtad con nosotros-hablo la única mujer de la alta comisión, tenía apariencia de demonio. Si no fuera por su piel blanca y cuernos en forma de rayo.

Moon le extendió el papel para que lo leyera detalladamente y pensar que podría hacer con ello-Puedes leer el documento en lo cual conforma nuestro acuerdo y pensarlo antes de firmarlo-Marco se aguantó la risa por los disparates que le proponían ¿Alianza?, buscaba su destrucción total no un acuerdo para subsistir en su condiciones de una tierra de la cual no tenían derecho alguno.

-Valla parece que tiene muchos reglamentos ¿Puedo leerlo a solas y poder enviarle un mensaje a mi consejera?-se mostró como el típico niño que no podía tener decisiones propias, dándoles la creencia de que podía ser manejado por ellos a su antojo.

-Claro, puedes quedarte unos días en lo que tu mensaje tiene respuesta-la reina veía al joven como alguien inofensivo al igual que los de alta observándolo con mucho interés y con la idea en mente de que su alianza seria afirmativa.

Al terminar la reunión se dirigió a su habitación en la cual se hospedaría pensando en cómo redactar el mensaje oculto para no levantar sospechas y repentinamente fue emboscado por la princesa Star-¡Marco por fin podremos salir a divertirnos!-

-Claro princesa Star me gustaría tener un momento grato con usted-

-Puedes decirme solo Star no hay problema ¿Es cierto que en tu especie hay tres sexos?-

-Si de hecho soy doncel ¿Y bueno que quieres hacer?-cambio rápidamente la conversación ya que hablar sobre su sexo le incomodaba.

La chica lo miro con entusiasmo mientras lo tomaba del brazo conduciéndolo a su habitación al fondo del pasillo-Y eso significa que puedes estar en estado ¿No?-Marco simplemente asintió hacia ella, y finalmente llegaron a la habitación de la princesa.

Star lo jalo hacia adentro mostrándole sus objetos favoritos y hablar de ellos, al finalizar dejo lo mejor para lo último-Mira esta es mi varita-miro con interés los movimientos con los que ella producía magia, la mayoría involucraba unicornios o cosas dulces.

Pero su conversación se vio interrumpida ya que su espejo mostro a alguien quien quería hablar con la princesa-¿Star?-vio cómo su nueva "amiga" miraba con fastidio hacia el chico que estaba en el espejo.

-Tom, te dije que no quería saber nada de ti y aun insites-

-Oh vamos Star... ¿Quién es el?-pronuncio ¿Enojado?

-Él es Marco y es mi nuevo novio-al escuchar lo último que le dijo al tal Tom, su rostro se quedó asombrado y con incógnita, en el espejo el demonio mostraba su mal temperamento empezando a gritar de las miles de formas en cómo iba a matarlo y Star con indiferencia termino colgándole-Siento haberte metido en esto pero realmente no deja de insistir que vuelva con él, a la mejor al pensar que soy feliz con alguien más empiece a salir con otras personas-.

-Oh...-Marco quedo sin habla pensando en las consecuencias que eso le atraería ahora.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que sus comentarios y estrellitas me alegran mucho e inspiran por mejorar, disculpen mis falta de ortografía sin más que decir bye <3.


	3. Capítulo 3: "¡¿Cita?!".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mías.

Star al ver que está algo incomodo por que lo metió en una situación poco favorable decidió llevarselo afuera del palacio-¡Ven Marco! Te mostraré la piscina real-.

El joven acuático le miró indiferente dejando que lo llevara a donde sea, pero no podía evitar ver a su alrededor del palacio.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y Marco observó la tal piscina, parecía que su propósito era contener agua y vio que la rubia utilizó su varita en ellos para ponerse en ropa interior colorida-¡Esto es inapropiado!-se cubre de inmediato con su brazo.

-¿Porqué? No te gusta el color negro, además pensé que si jugamos en el agua te sentirás como en tu hogar-la rubia le miro confudida analizandolo para deducir que tenía-¿No sabes lo que es un traje de baño?-.

-¿Traje de baño? No...-aun se cubría con vergüenza y lo odiaba ya que mostraba debilidad.

-Pues lo usamos para nadar-Star brinco al agua salpicando al otro joven para mostrarle.

El castaño analizó la respuesta-Un traje para el agua...que extraña costumbre-al ser una persona acuática no le veía necesario, pero siguió a la chica a "jugar juntos" en el agua.

-¡Bien ahora juguemos con esta pelota!-le lanza una cosa esférica y al tenerlo en su tentáculo se quedó extrañado al verlo mas de cerca-¡Ahora lanzamelo!-.

Hicieron la misma acción hasta que entendió el procedimiento y Star le aumentó la velocidad al usar magia, Marco al estar en agua se desplaza con mayor rapidez y se lo devuelve a la misma velocidad-¡Vaya si que eres rudo, intenta detener esto ahora! ¡Arcoíris furioso!-activó nuevamente su vara y con ello la pelota salio nuevamente con velocidad y tenía que admitir que le parecía entretenido.

Hasta que en medio de los dos el agua empezó a hervir y de repente sale con fuerza unas flamantes llamas que muestra un carruaje, de el salió enfurecido el demonio quien habló con anterioridad-¡¡Tu!!-su voz infernal hizo un eco muy tenebroso.

Marco observó que el agua se había esfumado debido al fuego y vio que el chico se acercó furioso hacia el-¡¿Asi que crees que puedes quitarme a mi chica?! Tu maldito...¡¿Doncel?!--al tenerlo de frente vio que era demasiado bonito para ser un varón y eso lo dejó en blanco.

-¡¡Tom!! Deja en paz a Marco-la rubia le tomó del brazo y lo jalo lejos de su nuevo amigo.

Tom está estático, el chico a quien le grito era un doncel se veía a leguas, la cara y el cuerpo era la de ése sexo y no es que no fueran inusuales en el infierno pero se suponía que era el nuevo novio de Star-¡Es un doncel no pueden andar! ¿Acaso me engañaste?-.

-¿Como sabes que es...? ¡¡Eso que te importa!! ¡¡Tom lo nuestro ya se acabó superalo!! ¡¡Vamos Marco!!-tomó su tentáculo para llevarlo adentro y evitar a su ex.

El príncipe del infierno se interpuso entre ellos y tomó con firmeza a Star-¡No te quedaras aquí a escuchar lo que te diré! Eh cambiado e intento manejar mi irá por ti...-la rubia le miro molesta e indiferente.

Marco al verse en medio de algo tedioso decidió interrumpir-Star...veo que tienes dificultades ahora, voy a ver mis pertenencias y luego te veré-casi se suelta de su mano.

-¡No tu eres mi invitado y Tom debe respetar eso!-.

Tom miró algo molesto al castaño ya que buscaba a quién culpar y desquitarse-¡Si pero el dijo que podíamos resolver nuestros asuntos ahora! ¿No es así octopus?-.

El doncel frunció ahora el ceño y su cara cambió de color a rojo-¿Como osaste llamarme? ¡No soy un pulpo maldito bastardo!-se enojó por haberlo llamado así pues lo clasifico como un pescado y no como tritón.

-¡¡Dije octopus!! ¡Eres un maldito pez no se que te ofende!-.

-¡Pues tu eres un maldito híbrido!-dio en el punto del pelirosado púes hubo un tiempo en que era menospreciado por su mismo reino ya que no era un demonio puro.

-¡¡Basta!! ¡¡Tom ya vete de aquí!!-.

-¡¡No me iré algun lado!! ¡¡Voy a patearte el trasero y me importa un comino que seas doncel!!-amenazó fulminante, haciendo un tipo de rito invocó una espada.

-¡¡Bien veremos si lo logras!!-los tritones también tenían magia y asi empezó atraer su tridente.

La rubia al verlos armados trato de hacerlos entrar en razón pero fue muy tarde, Tom empezó a volar y atacarlo con su arma con mucho odio.

Marco por su parte se defendía a sus intentos de acuchillarlo y al ver que tenía la guardia baja con su tentáculo lo atrapó lanzandolo fuertemente, estampandolo en el piso.

Tom quedó adolorido y mientras estaba abajo de él pudo observarlo mejor, su rostro era hermoso al igual que sus ojos de color cafe aunque estaban completamente enfurecidos y llenos de irá, era fuerte y eso le pareció hasta ¿Sexy? No tuvo tiempo de pensar ya que intentaba clavarle el tridente estando en el piso.

Ambos estaban distraídos y Star aprovechó eso para dispararles con su magia dejándolos en una pegajosa situación-¡Chicos! Respiren y ya no peleen-.

-¡Bien pero quitamelo de encima!-contestó molesto Marco, pues el demonio terminó pegado con el debido al líquido que Star utilizó en ellos.

-Ups mmm...voy por algo chicos no quiero empeorar las cosas-vieron que la chica corrio rápidamente al castillo en busca de algo.

Tom sin evitarlo empezó a ver las cosas mas claras al no estar enojado, quizás no debió ofenderlo y al estar pegado a el notó que estaban abrazados sonrojandose un poco ya que estaba en traje de baño, ganando la mirada del otro chico-Yo no quise ofenderte...solo queria hablar con Star y nose volver ser novios-.

El otro suspiro y trato de calmarse, tenía un objetivo principal no podía perder el tiempo en tener dificultades por un asunto tonto-Tambien me disculpo no debi decirte híbrido...Star es linda pero ella luce muy segura de no querer andar contigo ¿Porque insistes?-no es qué realmente quisiera saber, pero talvez podría utilizar a su ex para sacarle información.

-No es algo que haya decidido una amiga de Star la convenció de que yo no era conveniente para ella-.

-¿Y porque?-.

-¡Porqué soy mitad demonio! ¡Gracias a un panfleto discriminatorio a los demonios Ponihead le metio ideas bobas hacia mi! ¡Mi temperamento es explosivo y no soy bueno en no mostrarme molesto!-empezó por gritar de nuevo y su cuerpo se puso caliente, demasiado para el tritón pero gracias a eso la cosa viscosa desapareció.

Marco sintió empatía por el, romper solo porque era diferente a ella era muy comun en los mewmanos-Quizas deberías salir con alguien mas eres atractivo no sera difícil...ya sabes esta la frase "Hay muchos peces en mar" alguien te apreciará tal y como eres-trato de ser amable pues se podría decir que era un monstruo al igual que el.

-¿Atractivo eh...?-pregunto seductor al tritón, pues penso que le envió una indirecta para salir sobre todo por su frase "Hay muchos peces..."-Acepto tu petición de salir, me gusta que tengas iniciativa ya sabes casi siempre el varón tienen que ser los que den el primer pasó-.

El doncel quedó extrañado, su intención no era coquetear con el-¡¿Que?! Espera yo solo quería ser ama...-.

-Shhh...no seas tímido-poso su dedo en sus labios para callarlo y guiño dos de sus tres ojos, sonriendo con picardía-Paso por ti mañana por la tarde-beso su mano y camino lentamente hacia su carruaje mandado un beso hacia el.

Marco sintió un escalofrío pasar por su cuerpo, esto no es para nada favorable en absoluto y tenia que hacer algo para aclararlo pero desapareció entre las llamas de nuevo.

-Uy eso fue intenso, debes pasarme tu tip para conseguir una cita-detras de el estaba Janna, había terminado de sus deberes para poder proteger al rey pero este se había divertido antes que ella llegara-¿Y tu ropa? ¿Porque estas en ropa interior?-.

-Eso no debió pasar, mañana aclararé el asunto por ahora vere la contestación de "paz" propuesto por la alta comisión de magia-tenía exactamente un mes para poder sacar toda información de ése lugar antes de su declaración de guerra y poder robar la dichosa varita para su destrucción-Y esté no es ropa interior es traje de baño y se usa para nadar...-.

-Que chistosa es la gente de la superficie...hablaremos con mas detalles sobre el asunto del documento en un lugar mas privado-imitó la despedida del demonio dejando al tritón muy incómodo.

-Esa Janna-.

-¡Marco ya tengo el hechizo para despegarte¡ ¡Ah ya estas libre!-Marco suspiro indiferente y fingió estar alegre por su regreso-¿Y Tom? ¿ Ya se fue?-.

-Si hablando de eso, tuvimos una confusión y cree que lo invité a salir-le platico sobre el asunto y ella parpadeo confundida.

La princesa era algo difícil de tener su atención por mas de un minuto y solo escucho la palabra "cita"-Pero no saldrás con el ¿Oh si? Es decir es un demonio y tu sabes es como un monstruo-.

-¿Que quieres decir con monstruo?-se ofendió mas que el insulto de Tom- Si sabes que yo también soy un "Monstruo" ¿Verdad?-respiro hondo tratando de calmarse.

-No tu no eres un monstruo eres un tritón, ya sabes como la consejera que ayudo a uno de mis antepasados-Star ni noto la molestia en las palabras de Marco.

-¿Alguna vez te hizo o te dijo algo malo?-.

-Pues...no-Star quedó sin habla y la hizo sentir algo avergonzada "Hasta malvada" y es que era muy común en ser intolerante con los monstruos.

-Talvez debas tener otra perspectiva hacia los "Monstruos" y mirarte a un espejo antes de juzgar, Tom es un buen chico y merece ser amado tanto como tu-furico dejo a la princesa a solas.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que sus comentarios y estrellitas me alegran mucho e inspiran por mejorar, disculpen mis falta de ortografía sin más que decir bye <3.


	4. Capítulo 4: "Híbrido."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mías.

Marco fue a su habitación furioso y lo dejo notar cuando azotó la puerta, tenia su temperamento pero nose deja controlar por su irá-¡¿Que se creé esa princesita?!-tomó aire, tenia que tener cuidado de no tomarlo personal, por ahora y hacerlo de manera fria-Enojarme no hara que crea que soy su amigo...-fruncio el ceño, medito de manera retorcida, recordando al demonio-Quiza necesite un "amigo demonio"...Tom me dira cualidades que me ayuden a manipular a Star Butterfly para que me diga sus secretos...-en una guerra todo se vale, si manipular a alguien por sus sentimientos era malo, pero no era su intención hacerlo a un lado en cuanto su cometido acabe, era un monstruo como el y tarde que temprano vería que su visión era correcta, una amistad como esa sera muy oportuno por ambas partes ya que necesitará una alianza pronto para una guerra, solo tenia que aclarar que no pretendía romance entre ellos para el era inservible y una distracción innecesaria, sobre todo para ganar.

Camino lentamente para observar la habitación en que se hospeda y a unos cuantos pasos miro la ventana, afuera tenian grandes siembras de maiz e incluso pudo notar que varios monstruos intentan poder robar alimento-Es lamentable...esto no tendria que ser asi, no hay duda que son unos burócratas, es hora de irse a descansar-fue hacia su baúl de ropa y se puso su pijama, al hacerlo miro con odio el traje de baño que le dio la rubia y la tiró al bote de desechos.

El ruido de su puerta lo distrajo, parece que le estan tocando, fue lentamente para abrir y vio a Star con una cara triste-Yo...siento haber sido insensible, no me di cuenta que estaba siendo un poco injusta con Tom-llevo su mano en su codo y parecía algo arrepentida.

Marco miro extraño ese comportamiento, le sorprendió un poco, nunca habia visto un mewmano admitir un error-Esta bien yo también exagere...acepto tus disculpas, talvez mañana hagamos algo para solucionarlo-ella le sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos y lo abrazó de nada-¡Bien no es necesario el contacto físico!-.

-¡Mañana jugamos entonces! Claro después de tu cita con Tom...descansa-.

En la mañana siguiente Janna entro sin permiso, arrastrando dos barriles de agua de mar y vio como su rey se arreglaba mas de lo normal-Oh parece que alguien esta interesado en su cita...¿Que no eres frigido?-solto lo utimo en tono sarcástico y burlón.

El tritón peinaba su cabello para verse presentable, observando indiferente a su guardia atraves del espejo-Lo estoy viendo de manera perspectiva, Tom es un príncipe...-.

Aunque no lo parezca Janna también es algo intolerable, no por que sea monstruo si no por su lado mewmano-¡Híbrido! ¡Sangre de invasores!-también tenia su razones para que su amigo hiciera la guerra.

Marco entiende el punto a que se refiere-Oh Janna, te falta visión y se que nuestra especie podria ver de manera escéptica y desconfiada al Lucitor, pero yo soy su rey ¡Y si digo que es digno de ser nuestro aliado! ¡Ellos también lo veran asi!-hablo fuerte y claro, podia ser diplomático pero también agresivo y amenazador, ama su pueblo pero si ellos no veian que el hacia lo mejor para su reino, los obligara por su bien-La raza demoníaca es increíblemente poderosa, su modo de vida es hacer la guerra, viven para pelear y sobretodo su territorio esta mas cerca del territorio mewmano ¡Es increíblemente conveniente!-.

Su amiga mostró una mueca de miedo pero no era tonta para llevarle lo contraria-Bien, como tu digas majestad-se acercó para ayudarle a rociar el perfume en su cuerpo y el castaño, suspiró-Pero talvez es algo rapido, es decir que tal si no le agrada o algo asi ¿Y si? Si insiste en ya sabes...besarte-figio lanzarle besitos al aire, haciendo que su amigo frunciera su cara.

-Eso no pasara, solo le aclararé que fue una confusión, la guerra es un factor importante y lo sabes...aunque si llegara a fastidiar mis planes, hay otras maneras de solucionarlo-con su enorme brazo tomo uno de los barriles y empezó por tomárselo, podía estar fuera del agua, pero requiere estar hidratado con cierta cantidad de líquidos, para una persona normal seria completamente asombroso su habilidad absorbente pues en unos segundos los dos barriles fueron vaciados-Gracias ¿Por cierto haz encontrado algo de interés?-.

-La verdad aun no sé algo que no sepas...su gente no parece del todo táctico, son muy dependientes de la magia real-comento algo burlona, pues en la mañana su ejército no era tan bueno en sus entrenamientos-Sin esa magia su beneficio caerá con ellos-.

-No importa, investiga mas, sus armas, sus estrategias de papel, lo que sea...-.

Marco fue hacia la puerta despidiéndose de Janna y quedo en silencio cuando en la entrada esta Tom con una rosa en llamas-Hola, perdona si te parece algo atrevido que no haya esperado por ti en la entrada principal...¡Es que estoy emocionado! ¡Ten es para ti!-le dio su obsequio en su mano y el tritón lo miró indiferente.

-Oh si muy lindo...-sin su consentimiento el demonio le tomó de su tentáculo mientras le sonrie de manera extraña y fue guiado hacia afuera en donde su carruaje los esperaba.

Le abrió la puerta y el subió primero, pues es un caballero-Pense que sería genial tener un desayuno en privado en mi castillo...no sé si te gustaría ¡¿Oh piensas que es muy rápido?!-.

-No hay problema si no es por mucho tiempo, tu hogar es caliente y eso me afectará...-tomo asiento y miro por la ventana, de repente se erizo cuando sintió que la mano de Lucitor pretendía tomar su tentáculo de nuevo ¿Que tenían en contra del espacio personal? Pero después de intentar rechazar el tacto sutilmente, desistió dejando que lo tomará de todos modos, la gente no le agrada mucho esa parte de el es por eso que no deja que se lo toquen para evitar desagrado.

-Me gusta tu brazo-solto de repente, provocando un enorme y vergonzoso cambio de color en el tritón a rojo, por completo-¡Genial! ¡Puedes cambiar de color! Creo que el rojo te queda bastante bien...aunque me gusta mas tu color natural.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que sus comentarios y estrellitas me alegran mucho e inspiran por mejorar, disculpen mis falta de ortografía sin más que decir bye <3.


	5. Capítulo 5: "¿Suegra?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mías.

Marco se sentía algo incómodo pues el demonio no quiere retirar su mano en su tentáculo y desistió en intentar que deje de hacerlo-Llegamos, vamos déjame ayudarte-se levanto de su lugar para abrir la carroza para darle su mano y que pudiera bajar.

Nuevamente esta actitud de caballero lo está haciendo bastante bién, tenia que admitir que sabia tratarlo como se debe-Gracias-al salir sintió el calor de su reino, era tanto que no pudo evitar sacar su abanico que guardo en su traje para empezar a refrescarse, lo trajo con esa intención pero no esperaba usarlo de inmediato-Vaya que esta muy caliente...¿Eh?-.

Tom lo arrastró aprisa pues vio que el calor era muy fuerte para su especie, se abrió camino de sus sirvientes y sirvientas para llegar finalmente al castillo-¡Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar! No te preocupes adentró esta mas fresco para que lo pases mejor-le miró nervioso pues no queria arruinar su primera cita.

El castaño suspiro moviendo con prisa su abanico pero como mencionó el pelirosado, adentro se fue aclimatando un poco el calorcito que sentía hace rato-Sera curioso cuando tu vengas al mio...-hablo sin pensarlo, solo queria ser amable por la hospitalidad y al darse cuenta camino hacia la mesa para fingir que no dijo nada.

Sonriente y algo sonrojado, le agradó la idea de visitar su hogar bajo el agua y le siguió corriendo para ayudarle a sentarse-¿Comodo? ¡¿Quieres un cojin?! ¡Traigan un cojín!-grito a sus sirvientes con exigencia, sin si quiera permitir que hable.

-No, esta bien, es muy cómodo-coloco la servilleta en su regazo, no le haría una grosería como rechazar su comida y rechazarlo en ese momento.

En la cocina, los chef se preparan el desayuno que el príncipe eligió para él y para él invitado, sirvieron las raciones necesarias para cada persona con su respectiva bebida, en eso que estan distraídos, la reina del infierno paso de puntillas, cerca de la comida y le colocó un brebaje desagradable para quien creia era el plato de Star Butterfly. La mujer era bastante grande, roja, cabello rosa y unos cuernos bastante grandes con tres ojos amarillos.

Wrathmelior odia a la niña Star por romper el corazón de su pequeño demonio, la ruptura le afectó bastante pues se habia encerrado por bastante tiempo en su cuarto y se enteró que la ruptura tuvo que ver por ser mitad demonio, eso fue la gota que derramo el baso con su paciencia con la princesa Butterfly.

Pero al pasar al comedor abrió sus ojos de la sorpresa de que habia traído a alguien diferente, era un doncel, tritón y recién coronado rey del mar. Sudo un poco frio pues no queria hechar a perder la oportunidad de deshacerse a la rubia de una vez por todas, lejos de su hijo y al pasar la comida, provocó que toda se cayera al suelo y moviendo de inmediato a los sirvientes para que trajeran los platos nuevos.

Sonriente paso a saludar al nuevo novio de su hijo, parecía acalorado y con eso mado a pedir barriles de agua-Hola hijo ¿Me vas a presentar a tu amigo?-pronuncio su lenguaje demoníaco, pestañeando con curiosidad al joven monstruo y pues le pareció adorable, guapo, con porte y elegancia pues traía traje para su primera cita.

Rápidamente su hijo, se levantó para poder hacer las presentaciones adecuadas de su madre-Eh, te presento a Marco y pues te presento a mi mamá-vio como empezaron a saludarse de manera amable, se puso algo apenado pues era bastante vergonzoso que su madre lo viera en la primera cita y más con intenciones de quedarse.

Ahora todos estan en su respectivo lugar y como dedujo su madre se quedó con ellos, la señora Lucitor miraba con entusiasmo al joven pues era algo que su hijo por fin habia cambiado-¿Le gusta la comida? ¡Es una especialidad del infierno! ¡Anda hijo dile!-le motivo a que animara su platica con su cita.

Marco tenia cierto conocimiento del lenguaje que usa la reina, seria bastante interesante poder usarlo para conversar ahora-¡Es perfecta! ¡Gracias!-siguio degustando la comida, sonrió a la mujer con amabilidad y ella le asombró un poco su dialecto. Envidio un poco a Tom pues ya quisiera que su madre interrumpa su cita y lo avergonzara enfrente de su interés amoroso-Tu madre es bastante encantadora, Tom-dio un cumplido al joven para que dejara de sentir pena y disfrutará su desayuno.

Tom aceptó el cumplido, derrepente vio como llegaro el agua para el tritón para mantenerse hidratado, vio como lo tomo con prisa pues al estar expuesto al calor le fue algo complicado. Después de satisfacer su sed, pudo respirar de alivio-Me alegra que pasaras un rato agradable conmigo y pues nos retiraremos madre ya que iremos a divertirnos, algo privado-se levantó para llevarlo de la mano.

La señora entendió y dejo que su pequeño se divierta a solas con el joven tritón, claro no sin despedirse del jovencito, era muy diferente a la rubia, era maduro y serio, alguien que necesitaba su pequeño ahora que entraba a la etapa adolescente-Fue un placer joven Marco espero volver a verlo por aquí otra vez...-se despidió.

Asintió a su propuesta aunque sea mentira pues no creia que su presencia fuera requerida al rechazar al joven príncipe pero eso tenía que hablarlo a solas con el demonio, ahora camino hacia la salida y saco prevenido su abanico otra vez para el pequeño recorrido a la salida al calor, lo caliente que era el lugar. Su transporte está listo para llevarlo a un lugar tranquilo para poder hablar entre ellos, conocer más a ese joven marino y quizás ser algo más, ser novios.

Su madre al parecer había dado su aprobación en su reciente salida, ahora su padre sería más fácil de convencer para que lo integre. Talvez debería ir despacio o terminaría abrumandolo como a Star pues se ilusionó mucho de esa relación, incluso se atrevió a plantear una boda y poco fue lo que duró pues en un segundo lo mando al demonio por la maldita cabeza de caballo, era bastante odiosa-¡Te encantara el lugar! ¡Es más fresco!-.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que sus comentarios y estrellitas me alegran mucho e inspiran por mejorar, disculpen mis falta de ortografía sin más que decir bye <3.


	6. Capítulo 6:"Conozcamonos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mías.

Tom llevo a Marco a una dimensión bastante agradable para alguien de su raza ya que habia bastante agua, habia un pequeña isla con pastizales verdes y amplias con bastantes árboles que ofrecen una refrescante sombra, le pidio un momento y con eso fue corriendo hacia su carroza en donde solo saco una manta y la dejo caer en el piso-¿Te gusta? Yo...pense que te gustaría por el agua, además de que nadie nos molestará para pasar un tiempo a solas, nosotros dos-movio de manera coqueta sus cejas y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa pícara, se sento y palpo a su lado para animarlo hacer lo mismo.

El tritón se sentó a su lado, mirando con un poco de pena al otro pues parecía muy animado de estar a solas con el, insiste en tomar su tentáculo mientras veian la costa, tenia que admitir que la vista era hermosa y encantadora-Tom eres un demonio divertido e interesante, me gusta tu estilo pero yo...-comenzo a enlistar sus virtudes para aminorar su rechazo hacia el.

Inmediatamente lo malintripreto con coqueteo hacia su persona, sujetando con algo de fuerza su brazo-¡Yo también creo que tu estilo es genial! Tiene tu propia actitud, es decir tienes mucha clase...creo que también me gustas-tomo su otra mano y entrelazo sus dedos de manera cariñosa con los suyos y en eso el doncel sintió que seria mas difícil de lo que penso para poder rechazarlo, el creía que había química entre ellos dos.

Retrocedió con rapidez para que lo soltará y Lucitor sintió un poco de miedo a su rechazo, pensó que era su momento de ser cursis-Es muy pronto...para saber si me gustas, me agradas, eres un buen chico pero...-le miro afligido y apunto de enojarse, por el hecho de que a el no le atrae tanto como lo queria.

Río bastante nervioso, Tom y sonrió forzadamente, ya que sin evitarlo su enojo se empezó por manifestar de la frustración que sentía ¿Que tenia de malo? El solo quiere a alguien que lo quiera de la misma intensidad que el lo hacía, empezó a humear por su boca, dando aviso a su pronta furia, buscando otra forma de manipular su plática-¡Ah ya! ¡Quieres salir primero para conocernos! ¡¿Verdad?!-lo interrumpió, sin darle la oportunidad de rechazarlo de nuevo.

Suspiro, cansado y algo frustrado, tenía que tener paciencia ya que se nota que presentía que la conversación le ponia de malas, tomo de la mano al demonio, guiando a ponerse de pie y empezó a caminar con su mano entrelazado-Respira, estas en lo correcto quiero salir contigo como amigos, conocerte mas...y si tenemos química, podríamos ser novios-mintio ya que no era cierto que pensaba una relación entre ellos, una guerra requiere toda su atención para realizar estrategias y algo como un novio, no era requerido en sus planes.

Sacaria a los invasores de sus tierras como debio haber sido hace siglos atras y los monstruos obtendrían lo que por derecho les pertenece. Tom Lucitor no tiene visión mas que tener una bonita relación y manitas sudadas, cosas triviales de adolescentes normales que no le llaman la atención, al ser mitad demonio y de los enemigos fue educado en un entorno protegido, sin conocer realmente el racismo que sufrian los monstruos, podria entender que talvez no tenga intenciones con la casa Butterfly de hacer la guerra, no aun y si es que jugaba bien sus cartas, Lucitor haria lo que el desea de el.

-Ahora quiero hablar y asegurarme de algo...-fingio timides con nerviosismo para fingir inocencia-¿Aun sientes algo por Star? Tom no quiero ser un remplazo de nadie, es por eso que quiero asegurarme de que lo tuyo y de mi es lo suficiente fuerte para que tengamos algo especial-detuvo su andar para que lo viera a sus ojos, seria cuidadoso para no darle alas y lastimarlo pero queria indagar en la relación que tuvo con la rubia.

-Bueno...seria mentira, que la deje de querer de la noche a la mañana pero al verte, ella desaparece de mi mente...solo estas tu y quiero estar contigo, no te lastimaré, si es a lo que tienes miedo-al decir eso, Marco se sintió algo mal ya que el chico tiene buenas intenciones con el, al contrario de el, pensaba usarlo a su favor y eso le hizo temblar al tritón ¿Pero que opción tenia el? El demonio por su lenguaje corporal iba a explotar por otro rechazo ¿Cual era su necesidad de tener a alguien a su lado para ser feliz? No habia marcha atras, sacaria toda la información que pudiera obtener del demonio. Pero Tom tomó como buena señal su temblor, de que lo que dijo le habia hecho efecto, de su mutua atracción-¡Entonces empecemos a conocernos!-lo jalo para empezar a correr por la costa, sintiendo la brisa en su cabello.

Mientras tanto en el reyno de Ludo están planeando un plan para poder apoderarse de la varita de Star-Señor...llego un tal Toffe a ofrecer sus servicios como asesor de guerra...o algo asi ¿Le digo que se vaya?-le pregunto su sirviente mas fiel a el.

El pequeño solo frunció molesto a su inútil sirviente, necesitaba ayuda para obtener planes, quizas el tal asesor le ayude a conseguir la ansiada varita mágica-¡¿Que haz dicho, necio?! ¡Hazlo pasar!-.

Entre las sombras, salio un reptil con el cabello peinado hacia atras y ojos bastante amarillos, se podia ver entre tanta obscuridad que brillan con intensidad, su ropa era bastante refinado y con clase, acomodando sus mangas, antes de hablar con el rey-Saludos su alteza, me presento mi nombre es Toffe y tengo mis intereses de poder trabajar con usted-se inclinó con respeto o eso aparentaba y le sonrio con seguridad, tomando asiento enfrente de su escritorio.

-Pareces alguien listo y eficaz para pertenecer como uno de mis secuaces...y bueno ¿Que planes tienes en mente?-le pregunto al reptil y este solo le miro con determinación.

Toffe simplemente veía con diversión a la pregunta realizada, por su puesto que tenia algo en mente. Y eso era destruir la magia de una vez y para siempre-¡Oh claro que tengo algo en mente su majestad!-fue hacia el pequeño y le susurró, con eso hizo que el rey manifieste una sonrisa bastante perversa sin ver que solo sería un peón más para el reptil en su tablero de juegos.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que sus comentarios y estrellitas me alegran mucho e inspiran por mejorar, disculpen mis falta de ortografía sin más que decir bye <3.


	7. Capitulo 7: "Dolor y pena."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mías.

Toffee había logrado establecerse en el castillo, con solo unas pocas palabras. Era muy persuasivo, solo tenía que decir lo que las personas querían escuchar y Ludo era una persona que le era necesario tener una aprobación o el cariño de alguien, quizás porque sus padres le dieran la debida atención y le daba igual. Solo es un peón más que podía usar como mejor le plazca.

Él tenía una meta bastante clara, quería destruir a la raza humana y a la magia con la que se protegían, fue testigo de cómo llegaron a sus tierras, hace unos años atrás, son seres repulsivos, egoístas y sobre todo una plaga que debía de regresar de donde vino. Investigo por años de donde había salido ese poder, estudio todas las posibilidades de usarla en su contra o poder defenderse y finalmente había encontrado un método para desaparecerlo.

Su esposa era una mujer bastante hermosa, al igual que su pequeña niña, eran su todo, su vida, su felicidad y alegría.

Hace unos años, antes de la guerra, el recordaba lo días pacíficos y tranquilos con la compartía con su familia. Nunca tuvieron la necesidad de hacer la guerra, si tenían diferencias, pero no tenían las causas suficientes para matarse, solo se alejaban por sus tierras y nadie se metía con nadie. El simplemente era un cazador más de su tribu, un hombre con gustos simples e incluso tenia bastantes amigos, con los cuales realizaba reuniones para festejar una buena caza o cosecha, incluso por eso había conocido a la reptil más hermosa bailar. Quedo cautivado al solo verla, su forma de bailar y su mirada, le atraían y así fue que supo que era para él.

El día en que conoció a su linda pareja Kati, a esa maravillosa septariana, fue un día bastante hermoso, su perfecta piel verde resaltaba con sus hermosos ojos violeta, incluso llevaba suelto su cabello negro. Y al pasar los días para conocerla, se había enamorado por completo de su personalidad, era bondadosa y gentil, incluso serena y empezó a cortejarla para que fuera solamente suya, al final habían formalizado su relación, eran felices y de esa alegría, tuvieron una pequeña integrante nueva, su pequeña bebé Lidy.

Su niña tenía su misma piel y cabello, pero los ojos de su madre. Era una bebé muy sonriente, seguramente sería igual de dulce que su pareja, sin tan solo ellos nunca hubiesen llegado a sus tierras, si tan solo los hubieran alejado y dejarles morir de hambre, pero él hubiese nunca podrá ser.

El día en que perdió, lo recordaba como un film de una película de horror, que se repetía y le molestaba por las noches un y otra vez. Ese día por la mañana, cuando fueron a los sembradíos y el a la caza, los mewmanos empezaron una guerra, la masacré, el odio y rencor. Atacaron a los monstros desprotegidos, intentaron desterrarlos de su propio sembradío, de su propio trabajo duro y como no estaban dispuestos, comenzaron a obligarles a irse.

Ellos pensaron que podían hacerles frente, debida a su habilidad de curación y remplazo de miembros. Pero esos soldados no eran comunes, era el ejército solariano. Eran demasiado poderosos y salvajes, hacia muy imposible curación alguna e incluso las flechas y espadas, tenían encantamientos que les permitían, demasiada ventaja.

Y cuando los cazadores habían regresado a su hogar se encontró con su familia muerta. Su esposa intento hacerle de escudo a nuestra pequeña, pero la flecha había acertado a las dos. Sus ojos le invadieron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar gritar de dolor por la pérdida tan grande que había sufrido en su vida, tomo por la cabeza a su mujer y encima de ella se lograba apreciar el rostro angelical de su nena, se había ido muy sonriente e inocente. Había perdido todo, su familia y a todos sus amigos, nunca en su vida, encontró a alguien tan malvado y repulsivo como eran los seres humanos.

-¡¡Katy, mi pequeña Lidy, sus muertes no quedaran impunes!! ¡¡Juro que me vengare, hasta las últimas consecuencias!!-.

Y así se unió a la guerra, así se hizo comandante y se especializo en ser el mejor estratega, iba ser la causa de la caída de todos los invasores, el seria su plaga para su extinción.

Marco había regresado de su cita con el demonio Tom y ahora era tiempo para "jugar" con la princesa. Habían salido del reino y comenzó a enseñarle los alrededores, su enorme territorio y a los aldeanos de su reino-¡¡No es genial!! ¡¡Marco!! ¿Quieres algo de comer?-le cuestiono de manera infantil, mientras señalaba pescado asado.

El tritón arqueo los ojos un poco, claro cómo no iba a comer algo prácticamente de su inicio evolutivo-Prefiero algo de vegetales u otro tipo de carne, Star-contesto con cortesía fingida y con ello se fue corriendo para que probara algo nuevo y de su reino.

Pero los planes de la princesa se vieron arruinados cuando un grupo de monstruos, salieron de la nada para enfrentarla. La princesa entonces, comenzó a lanzarle hechizos mágicos-¡¡¡Cuidado Marco son aliados de Ludo!!!-advirtió al castaño y con eso también comenzó a esquivar los ataques también.

A diferencia de Star, el evitaba de lastimarlos, es decir son de su misma especie, pero tenía que ser creíble que era "amigo" de la princesa, así que solamente los lazaba a los matorrales, los arbustos tendrían que amortiguar su caída.

Y entre tanto alboroto dos miradas, se entrelazaron en ese momento. Toffee y Marco, tuvieron una extraña conexión a tan solo conectar sus miradas el uno con el otro. Pero fue gracias a un pequeño empujón, el tritón salió de su transe y continúo peleando para ayudar a Star.

Toffee simplemente no supo que pensar, solo veía a la distancia para ver como hacia las cosas Ludo, no tenían plan, ni tacitica, solo iban al mismo tiempo, esperando poder arrebatarle la varita y eso ni un millón de años iba a funcionar. Aunque no esperaba a ver a un monstruo doncel acuático pelear a lado de la pequeña princesa, era joven, pero incluso se podía ver reflejado cierta madures y tenía que admitir que era muy bello, verlo pelear le parecía muy entretenido y por el modo que, hacia las cosas, está fingiendo pelear con ellos-¿Marco? ¿Eh...? Creo que encontré a alguien que me podría ayudar desde adentro-sonrió para sí y con ello, dio la señal de retirada.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


	8. Capítulo 8: "Cita de baile."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mías.

Al hacer que los monstruos se retiren Star y Marco, continuaron con su recorrido por las afueras del castillo-¡¡Esos son mis enemigos mortales!! ¡¡Siempre se quieren quedar con mi varita!! ¡¡Los monstruos son...!!-la rubia se tapo la boca, pues le era inevitablemente y casi una mala costumbre, volteo lentamente hacia su amigo-Lo siento Marco...yo-iba a disculparse de inmediato.

-...¿Dijiste algo...? Perdón estaba distraído...-para su suerte Marco estaba pensando en el monstruo con el que habia tenido una extraña conexión con tan solo mirarse, esa sensación le causó bastante curiosidad. ¿Quien era el? Por alguna razón ese monstruo era muy diferente a los otros, era como si estuviera evaluandolos. Talvez Ludo no era tan mal estratega, si tenia a monstruos de ese calibre a su lado-¿Que decias?-se percató de que el rostro de la princesa, le miraba bastante nerviosa, quizás esta molesta que lo haya ignorado por completo.

La chica le tomo del brazo para que rapidamente empezaran a caminar y tratar de olvidar lo que paso, aun se encontraba un poquito avergonzada-¡¡No...es decir!! ¡¡¿Quieres ir a un lugar mas divertido?!!-sonrio aliviada de que no le prestara mucha atención, solo por esta vez.

El doncel sintió como le tomo del tentáculo y lo arrastró hacia otro lado-Claro ¿Porque no?-fingio interés y empezando a caminar por su cuenta.

Asi pasaron varios dias, el rey Marco, intento estudiar la magia, por medio de su falsa amistad con Star, cada juego o cada movimiento en que eran atacados por los monstruos de Ludo, el seguia estudiando y muy pronto encontraría una debilidad. Estar con ella le empezó afectar, solo un poco pues le empezó a dar un poco de afecto, la chica no era mala, era imperativa , juguetona, bastante ruidosa y algunas veces, bastante incorrecta con algunos asuntos, generalmente se deja llevar por lo que le dicen los demás, no por juicio propio. Quizás no era un caso perdido totalmente, claro solo quizás.

También podía encontrarse nuevamente con la mirada del estraño septarian, según su investigación era una raza casi extinta y con una extraña habilidad de auto regenerarse. No sabía exactamente que lo llamaba de él, pero no podia evitar buscar su mirada y quedarse por lo menos unos cuantos segundos quedándose ahí, observando.

Era algo cautivador, era como si le llamara, no sabía que debía hacer con ese tipo de señales y tampoco como interpretarlo. Quizás era como si tuvieran algo en común, talvez era un futuro aliado para ayudarlo a derrotar y desterrar de una vez por todas a los invasores.

Si aprecia y aprendió bastante de la princesa Butterfly pero nunca sobre pasaría al amor y el deber que sentía por su pueblo, eran todo para el y quería lo mejor para ellos. No podía simplemente olvidar y seguir como si nada, ellos empezaron una guerra y ellos la iban a terminar de una vez. Es por eso que tenía que seguir sus objetivos sin importar nada, el debia continuar con sus investigaciones.

Pero habia dias o horas en que era interrumpido por el demonio Tom, el seguia visitandolo al castillo, era un buen monstruo y muy atento, aun que algunas veces tenia que tragarse que lo ponía irritado, porque no le deja estudiar a su enemigo con tranquilidad. Al tratarlo se dio cuenta de que era algo inseguro a el mismo, realmente parecía entrar en estrés total si las cosas no le salían como el los planeaban y por una extraña razón le causaba bastante dulzura.

Verlo de esa manera le parecía tierno, ya que solo intentaba hacer las cosas perfectas para poder sorprenderle y ganar su cariño. Sería mentira que casi por un momentos no le cautivará.

Los pequeños roses y coqueteos, le robaron un poquito de su corazón. Queria a Tom pero no lo suficiente para que quiera formalizar una relación, el amor, era algo complicado y difícil de llevar. No podía permitirse ninguna debilidad al enemigo, lamentablemente los sentimientos era un muy fuerte y no podría soportar volver a sentir una perdida tan grande como las de sus padres, no podría, no era tan fuerte. Y quería dejarlo muy en claro a Tom, pero éste inevitablemente no le dejará rechazarlo.

Ésa mañana se habia despertado en la madrugada, ya que alguien habia tocado su puerta, se levantó bastante cascarrabias y no vio nada, hasta que vio un sobre en el suelo. Era una carta de Tom para citarlo el dia de hoy a medio dia-Se ve que está muy ansioso por dejarme esto...-cerro de inmediato y con intenciones de volver a dormir.

Al mover sus sábanas, su conciencia lo detuvo-Quizas, debería vestirme para él...-al solo decirlo, su piel automáticamente cambio de color a rojo-¡¡Calmate!! Es solo por cortesía...es decir parece muy importante para el-se hablo a el mismo para volver a su tono natural. Fue a ducharse y a beber sus líquidos como todas las mañanas, se vistió con un traje bastante diferente pues era de color crema y al salir se impregno su loción.

Fue al punto de reunión y ahí, se encontraba Tom con un traje negro, en sus manos traían un arreglo de rosas-¡¡Marco...!! La razón de mi carta es para tener esta breve reunión, pues mi intención es invitarte al baile de la luna roja...¿Quires ser mi pareja?-le ofrecio su regalo, con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa y coqueta. Realmente quería ir al baile a su lado al tritón, en tan poco tiempo se había encariñado con el, era bastante serio y fuerte, su carácter era fuerte. Su seguridad era algo que le había llamado su atención, quería alguien así en su vida.

Marco pestañea un poco incómodo, ya que ir a su reino le causaba bastante calor, pero al ver su mirada suplicante, no pudo negarse-Bien me encantaría ir contigo en ese bailé, suena divertido-sin aviso previo el demonio le abrazó, bastante fuerte y lentamente lo elevó del suelo, haciendolo girar por un breve momento.

Tom está completamente feliz de que accediera ir al baile, si ambos bailan abajo de la luna roja, el destino los uniría por siempre y para siempre, nada rompería su unión, jamás.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


	9. Capítulo 9: "Fiesta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mías.

Toffe se encontraba muy pensativo en la guarida de Ludo, tomaba una buena copa de vino aun lado de la chimenea y sus pensamientos eran invadidos por el acompañante de la princesa, no habia duda que el chico con quien tenía contacto visual, le causa demasiado interes e incluso le atraía algo de él, no sabia que era exactamente pero asi se sentía, entonces planeaba tener un encuentro en la fiesta de los Lucitor, tenia entendido que el rey tritón habia sido invitado por el príncipe demonio y ese evento lo aprovecharía.

Tomo un smoking blanco, para prepararlo el dia de la fiesta, ya tenia a alguien que lo ayudaria a colarse a la fiesta, no seria tan difícil, talvez lo único complicado seria separarlo un momento de Tom, no lo pensó demasiado, ya encontrará la forma de quitarle su atención y tenerlo a solas con el para hablar.

Mientras en el reino de los butterfly, Marco se preparaba igual, no trajo mucha ropa, pero tenía un traje para la ocasión, realmente quería divertirse un momento y olvidar la guerra, quería ser adolescente tan sólo una vez. Realmente quería permitirse divertirse, aunque sólo sería por esta noche y claro sin lastimar a su amigo.

-¿Qué haces rey Marco?-se escuchó la voz de su guardaespaldas en la habitación, como siempre había entrado sin avisar.

Suspiro un poco indiferente, ya que su amiga no era de las personas que toman enserio algunas cosas-Preparo mi guardarropa...-no dijo nada más, ya que no quería sentirte cuestionado.

Janna sonrío, sabía que le ocultaba algo, lo conocía desde niño, era tan reservado, serio e increíblemente maduro, era la primera vez que lo veía emocionado al buscar un atuendo-¡Bien, sólo quería decirte que te divirtieras el príncipe Tom!-le felicito sin decir más y eso provocó que su rey se pusiera un poco nervioso.

-¿Cómo...?-.

\- La servidumbre, lo vé y escucha todo, mi estimado rey, no se preocupe, también tiene derecho a sentirse normal de vez en cuando, sólo no olvide para que estamos aquí- le dijo con bastante seriedad, no con intención de hacerlo sentir avergonzado, sino para que recordará sus verdaderos motivos y razones-No quiero verlo mal...otra vez mi señor...solo quiero protegerlo-se inclino ante él y con eso se fue de la habitación.

El joven rey no dijo nada, era bueno que a veces le recordarán su realidad y era ésta, próximamente se armaría una guerra con Star, a quién le había tomado un poco de cariño y aprecio, también no sabía qué lado iba a elegir Tom, sí el decia estar enamorado de él, pero tal vez esto los llevará a separarse y no podría soportar el dolor de perder a alguien importante. Así que debía distanciarse después de la fiesta, por el bien de los dos debía ser así.

Finalmente llegó el evento, Tom fue por su acompañante y quedó bastante admirado, se veía tan hermoso, elegante e inocente-Marco te vez...bastante bello ¡Yo tengo algo para ti!-nervioso busco con rapidez entre sus ropa y le extendió su regalo, una araña.

Le permitió ponerle el arácnido en su traje, pues le pareció bastante fascinante ver algo tan inusual como ese insecto-Gracias por el halago y el obsequio, también te ves guapo- y era verdad, el demonio lucia bastante bien, parecía un príncipe de los cuentos que su madre le leía de pequeño.

El príncipe tomó su brazo, bastante sonriente e hipnotizado y lo ayudó a subir a su carroza, nuevamente aparecieron en el reino de los Lucitor, inmediatamente sacó su abanico, el calor era abrasador-No te preocupes en la noche, el calor baja más, incluso sentirás frío...-le miro bastante preocupado ya que quería que su cita estuviera cómodo, incluso le arrebató su accesorio y le empezó a dar aire.

Vio un poco preocupado su extraño comportamiento-Tranquilo me estoy divirtiendo y aún no te eh enseñado mis mejores pasos de baile- intento hacerlo sentir menos inquieto de su inconveniente asunto de ser un ser acuático y no poder soportar lugares muy calientes.

-Estoy tranquilo...solo quería poder ayudarte con tu abanico-volvio a tomarle de su tentáculo y está vez le empezó acariciar levemente con intencion de coqueteo, poniéndolo de nuevo en una situación bastante vergonzosa, ya que volvió a cambiar de color. Pero no duró mucho ya que había llegado a su destino.

Al poner un pie de fuera, le empujó hacia dentro para qué no sintiera el calor, nuevamente quería que todo saliera perfecto y hacía su mejor esfuerzo para manipular las cosas a su conveniencia-Nos tomaremos una foto y después empezaremos a bailar ¿Ya no sientes calor verdad?-preguntó con un poquito ansioso, realmente quería que todo fuera en sueño para Marco.

-Tom, no todo tiene que salir perfecto y está bien, eres encantador aún con tus defectos, vamos a tomarnos la foto y relájate un poco, también debes divertirte tú ¿No?- le sonrió amablemente y le tomó de la mano para empezar a ir con el fotógrafo.

El demonio veía bastante fascinado a su pareja de baile, realmente se está enamorado completamente de él, su estómago no deja de sentir mariposas e inconscientemente empezaba oír música cursi en su cabeza. Miraba a Marco sin pestañear, realmente le gusta, era la primera vez que podía ser el mismo sin tener miedo de perder el control por su enojo, no parecía importante e incluso le parecía adorable verle en ese estado. Marco lo hacía sentir seguro de si mismo.

Se tomaron varias fotografías, en cada una, el demonio no aparta su mirada de el, no pudo evitarlo más y en una de ellas, el príncipe se atrevió a robarle un beso, el contacto apenas se sintió, ya que fue leve y rápido-¡¡¡Tom mi primer beso!!!-inevitable fue para Marco ponerse nervioso, teniendo un extraño ataque de cambios de colores en su piel y sin más salió despavorido al baño para intentar calmarse.

Marco se sentía frustrado porque todos le miraban bastante extraño, debido a que cambiaba demasiado de color y de hecho si lo era, cambiar de color, mostraba su vulnerabilidad a sus emociones y eso no le gusta que lo viesen extraños. Al entrar al baño escuchó el azote de la puerta del baño y vio al monstruo que le causaba bastante interés con tan solo mirarlo.

-Buenas noches rey Marco, quisiera presentarme ante usted de manera formal, mi nombre es Toffe...-.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


	10. Capitulo 10: "Alianza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal le pertenecen a Daron Nefcy, hago esta historia sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Igualmente las imágenes no son mías.

Nuevamente se quedaron por un corto tiempo mirándose, contemplándose por unos segundos, era más fascinante verse de cerca y más a solas, no había duda que el septoriano era más alto, sus ojos eran tan brillantes y amarillos, era al primero que veía, a uno de los de su raza o al menos eso recordaba, al ver algunos dibujos que describían los libros de historias monstruosos, contenía a cada ser que existe o existía antes de la conquista. Los septerianos casi llegaron a la extinción, cuando recién empezó la guerra de la Mewnipendencia, hace muchos años, incluso antes de que naciera, su especie tiene una vida bastante larga, pero parecía que el tiempo era relativo, luce bastante joven.

Pero quizás vivir en ese entonces, debió ser demasiado difícil, ser testigo de la masacre de casi toda su raza, tener que soportar la perdida a todos tus seres queridos por tanto tiempo, un dolor lleno de vacío, furia y una profunda soledad. De alguna manera se sentía muy identificado en ese aspecto, el dolor y la venganza, le daban una razón de existir ¿Pero no sabía que tanto podría soportar ese sufrimiento para poder hacer su movimiento? Talvez en ese tiempo, estuvo preparándose para empezar su plan, no había duda de que tenía más experiencia que él y sus tácticas de guerra son bastante meticulosos.

Al ver que se acercaba más, Marco rompió el silencio y pretendía que con sus palabras, detuviera sus pasos-Veo que sabes mi nombre, supongo que es un placer Toffe... ¿Qué necesitas?-pregunto serio y no retrocedió, a pesar de que esta casi por encima suyo. Incluso, levanto su rostro hacia arriba para poder verle a los ojos, era un rey, no podía verse intimidado o inferior, ante nadie.

Toffe al ver que era un doncel bastante firme, sonrió y con bastante cortesía, le tomo su brazo de pulpo y le planto un beso-¿Supones...? Para mí, si es bastante satisfactorio, conocer a la persona que no puedo evitar su mirada...-sonrió al ver que había logrado sonrojarlo, era bastante evidente más cuando su cuerpo no podía ocultarlo-La razón para lo que quería hablar contigo, es para poder hablar sobre tu relación con la princesa Star...¿Realmente existe tal unión?-soltó con lentitud su brazo, para que pudiese relajarse y respondiera.

-¿Por qué debería hablar de eso contigo? Un rey no debe explicaciones a nadie...-le contesto con una pregunta, recuperando un poco de compostura, respiro con lentitud, para después de acomodarse su vestimenta.

Rio al ver que se ponía a la defensiva, aunque no era su intención, incomodarlo y mucho menos cuestionar sus relaciones, así que fue directo a su propuesta de unión de fuerzas-Puede ser, pero hay algo en común que tenemos...nosotros, vemos los intereses de nuestra raza y bueno ¿Quizás te interesé que yo sé un secreto que puede destruir la ventaja de la casa Butterfly? Solo imagínalo, desaparecer su magia de una vez y para siempre -ofreció algo que realmente era el interés de muchos monstruos, pero muy pocos eran lo suficiente capaces para poder llevarlo a cabo.

Al escuchar solo esas palabras de inmediato capto su absoluta atención-Eso cambia las cosas...digamos que tenemos cosas en común ¿Cuál es ese secreto?-.

Levanto con gracia su mano, negando con su dedo, mientras mecía de un lado a otro-Oh no tan rápido, todo a su tiempo...pero veo que realmente, tenemos el mismo interés de armar una guerra, que les dé a los monstruos el poder y las tierras que es por mucho es nuestro por derecho. Por el momento, solo quería formalizar una alianza entre tú y yo, cuando sea el momento te lo diré absolutamente todo ¿Tenemos un trato?-ofreció su palma para que se entrelazara con la suya y sellar su alianza.

Marco analizo por unos segundos, tenía sus razones para no decirle ahora y si realmente tenía el conocimiento de esa información, comprende porque debía mantenerse en completa discreción-Tenemos un trato ¿Cómo nos mantendremos informados?-.

Confirmo su alianza, si tenía conocimiento de cómo destruir la magia, lo iba aprovechar.

Nuevamente le sonrió, le sorprende su actitud fría, realmente se veía que le caía bastante bien a la princesa, era algo joven, pero era bastante maduro e inteligente, dos cosas que considera atractivas, aunque no era el lugar apropiado para conocerlo más a fondo y era conveniente irse por ahora, ya que el príncipe Lucitor le espera afuera-Bien...no te preocupes, yo encontrare la forma en que podamos encontrarnos en secreto...Antes de irme quisiera advertirte algo sobre este evento de la "Luna roja"-.

Tom buscaba con muchas ansias a su pareja de baile, muy pronto la luna iba a posicionarse-¿Dónde estará?-termino por recorrer casi todos los pasillos del salón de fiesta, pero no veía rastro alguno-¿Quizás...? ¿Me dejo plantado? ¡¡Me dejo plantado!!-pensó primero de manera triste y luego paso a su muy conocido estado de furia.

-¿Tom?-.

-¡¿Marco?! ¡¡Pensé que te habías marchado!!-escucho cómo su cita le hablo desde atrás-¿Qué haces con esa sombrilla?-se sorprendió al verlo con eso a media noche, justo cuando necesita que se expongan a la luz roja.

Marco pensó, rápidamente en una mentira-Es que la luz de esta noche, afecta a los de nuestra especie...así que traje esto para que pudiese estar contigo, en el baile-mostro una mueca incomoda, no le gusta dar falsa información de su especie, ya que por eso se crean falsos entendidos, pero realmente no quería quedar obligado a la fuerza, tener que estar prendado a Tom por una luz mágica, roja.

El demonio, no supo ni cómo reaccionar ante aquello, pero le creyó-¡Vaya! No lo sabía...si quieres puedes saltarte esta parte, no quisiera que te pasara algo, si llegara a tocarte la luz-le tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia dentro, realmente le importa más su bienestar, que un ritual de amor. De hecho, les pidió a sus súbditos unas sábanas para cubrirlo por completo en lo que pasaba el evento y lo abrazo para asegurarse que esta por completo cubierto.

-Tom no es necesario, además pesas-sintió como se subía en él, era fuerte, pero se sentía bastante inseguro tener la guardia baja, al estar totalmente tapado.

Después de que la luna paso Tom desenvolvió a Marco, le había desacomodado su peinado y se preocupó, incluso intento arreglarlo, pero el tritón empezó a reír, causando que hiciera lo mismo, talvez no fue tan mala cita.

CONTINUARA...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, recuerden que sus comentarios y estrellitas me alegran mucho e inspiran por mejorar, disculpen mis falta de ortografía sin más que decir bye <3.


End file.
